bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toraichirō
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = October 6th | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 233 cm | weight = 115 kg | blood type = | affiliation = , | occupation = Captain of the 11th Division | previous occupation = | team = 11th Division | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = 11th Division HQ, , | relatives = None | education = | shikai = Shishūkotsu | bankai = | debut = Fanon | japanese voice = Hiroki Yasumoto }} (虎一郎, Toraichirō) is a , as well as the Captain of the Eleventh Division, one of the Gotei 13. He is commonly known as the Bone Breaker (骨劈, Kotsuheki). Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Toraichirō, being a Captain from the Thirteen Divisions, possesses a great amount of spiritual power. Because big amounts of reiryoku translate into bigger reiatsu, Toraichirō's overwhelming energy is several times documented as resembling "the strength and pressure of an entire army charging against you", making him an extremely frightening fighter. Toraichirō can actually coat his entire body with a small, yet dense layer of reiryoku, that grants him an amazing defensive power, similar to how can activate their , and can utilize Blut Vene. This method is similar to the one used by , that made him virtually invincible to sword slashes and other attacks. Swordsmanship Specialist: Because of his rare usage on swords, it is unknown how proficient he is using these weapons. However, his mastery of Shikai can hint that he had some level of expertise. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Kairitsuken' (戒律拳, "Commandment Fists"): Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Enhanced Durability: Zanpakutō Shishūkotsu (死呪骨, "Dead and Cursed Bones"): A constantly released Zanpakutō; initially, it was a small dagger with a red handle and a simple rectangular tsuba. However, after mastering his Shikai power, he gained the ability to maintain his Zanpakutō in a state of constant release. *'Shikai': Shishūkotsu's Shikai is activated by saying the command: "Increase" (引き上げる, hikiageru). :Shikai Special Ability: In his Shikai, Shishūkotsu's dagger turns into several small skulls. These form a necklace, that is almost always seen being worn by Toraichirō. These skulls present a great ability, which relies in the sacrifice of each one of them. Because of this unusual characteristic, that resembles somehow 's initial Bankai's time limit. Shishūkotsu's Shikai has a finite use, and, after utilizing every one of its uses, one must wait a period of twenty-four hours until regaining possession of those powers. :Shishūkotsu's main ability relies on the increase of overall physical and spiritual attributes of Toraichirō. Every time one or more skulls are destroyed, be it by himself or by an external source, like an enemy attack, Toraichirō gains a kind of physical boost, that multiplies his strength. Because of this specific ability, he gained the epithet of Bone Breaker, as just a few of his hits can break several bones, and also led to him being considered the strongest Captain of the current Gotei 13 generation. Not even the Captain-Commander can outmatch his physical strength. :During his fight with some of Noir's invaders, it was shown that Toraichirō can redirect any damage inflicted to him to another target, that does not even need to be in his reach. Doing so makes said person suffer the effects of the attack and forces the sacrifice of another skull. :*'Ichi no Te' (壱乃掌, "First Hand"): :*'Soe no Te' (貳乃掌, "Second Hand"): :*'Zero no Te' (零乃掌, "Zero Hand"): *'Bankai': Not yet revealed... Statistics Trivia